Heat
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Jacob decides to go for a run to work off his frustration, what will happen when the unsuspecting wolf happens across the last person he wants to see, and probably the only person who can cool the heat within him? Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob's POV**

I lay in my bed in the middle of the day. I wasn't tired. Being a werewolf came with a few unexpected side effects. There weren't many and they were usually fairly easy to ignore. Whenever I was around animals I would have the urge to growl at them until they submitted to my authority, they would bow their heads and accept me as the dominant animal even within their own territory, and wild animals would keep away from me so it wasn't usually an issue. But the worst part, was the heat.

Like any animal l would go into heat. I could masturbate until my arm fell off but it was never enough. My body craved more, and unfortunately, there was nothing more. I'm a sixteen year old boy who has never had a girlfriend, and doesn't really know how to talk to girls, let alone pick one up.

I had been tossing and turning for an hour, the sexual frustration was unbearable. I wanted to rip my brain out my skull if I didn't get any soon.

Finally I threw my legs off the bed and climbed out. I decided I would go for a run to cool down as I was sweltering. My whole body was on fire and I was sweating a river, that may be a slight exaggeration but I really did feel too hot. I felt too hot to be wearing clothes so I stripped out of my shorts and phased as I left the house. The sun seemed to light up my toned skin, accentuating every curve of my firm toned muscles, the sunlight glistening off the thin sheet of sweat layering my skin, and then I had fur. I was running on four legs, feeling the wind through my fur and the cool dirt beneath my feet.

I closed my mind off from the pack, they knew I was in heat, they had all been in my place before so they didn't pry open the closed off connection in my mind. We tried our best to respect one another's privacy, especially during this uncomfortable time. Thank the spirits we don't all go through this at the same time, there is always one of us in heat at any given time, sometimes two on rare occasions, discounting of course when one starts as another finishes. Sam always makes sure to schedule patrol around _that_ time, no one in heat can stay focused enough to run patrol, we usually stay away from people in general, less complicated that way. Those of us with girlfriends just disappear with them for a few days, those lucky bastards.

Leah is the worst with heat, she tries to kill any man who comes near and she once said it was worse than having a period, not that I ever want to compare this to that girly thing. I am a man, a big manly man, and I refuse to call this a wolf period. It is the exact opposite anyway, Leah is talking shit, things cannot be alike by being opposites.

So apparently thinking about this is just pissing me off instead of distracting me from my bulging wolf erection which is currently smacking against my back legs as I run. Damn I need to get laid.

I had left the reserve ages ago and was now in the middle of nowhere, which is the best place to be while in heat, I can't do something I'll regret if there is no one around to hit on, or dry hump.

I saw a stream and relief coursed through me as I lovingly plunged into its depths. The cool water did little to ease the burning heat within me but it was a welcomed sensation all the same. I splashed about and played in the stream, enjoying the refreshing water replacing the sweat which previously clung to me.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there but I froze in place when I heard a laugh. It was a sweet laugh, one that sounded almost like tickling bells.

I turned and to my horror found the sparkly form of Edward Cullen.

"Having fun there Puppy?" He asked me melodiously, clearly amused to have seem me playing like a dog.

**Leave now Leech!** I growled at the vampire.

"Or what?" He taunted. "What is the big scary werewolf going to do to me if I stay?"

Normally I would have just left, maybe argued for a bit first, but he showed up during _this_ time and had to be the only creature that won't submit to my dominance. I growled again and pounced. I caught Edward by surprise and soon had him pinned down. I growled right in his face and he looked up at me in shock.

That was when I noticed it.

His ice-cold skin eased the burn inside me, bringing relief from the never ending heat. I lay on top of him, pressing my heavy body against his, desperate to absorb that blissful cold.

"Jacob?" Edward asked in shock.

I brought my head up so my annoyed eyes connected with that of the vampire beneath me.

"Are you in heat?" He asked me quietly.

**Shut up,** I growled again.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Edward apologised, squirming underneath me to escape. As he wriggled about he brushed against my bulging erection.

Edward froze and it spurred my into action. Before I knew what I was doing I was rubbing up against him, humping the blissfully cold vampire with fervor. He was wriggling around again, trying to escape but nothing would deter me, I needed this too much.

"Stop, Jacob don't," Edward tried but with my claws and my teeth I rid him off his clothes.

He escaped from my prison of fur and flesh but as he tried to crawl away I grabbed his right thigh between my jaws and pulled him back, that would leave a mark. He stopped fighting when I slid my tongue beneath his legs and licked a long lick up, around his erection and over his arse hole.

"Don't," he begged as I climbed into position. "Jacob please, don't stop."

It took me a moment to find his hole with my cock but once I did I quickly pushed my way inside. Edward cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as I worked him over. My blazing heat met his relieving cold as I plunged into him again and again.

I dug my teeth into his shoulder to steady him while I fucked him. Finally my release came and I released the vampire, howling loudly as I spilled my seed into the waiting vampire.

When finally I stopped I pulled out and flipped him over. Edward eagerly spread his legs and I plunged into him again. I once again grabbed onto his shoulder with my teeth while he grabbed fistfuls of my fur. As his pleasure built Edward pulled tighter on my fur, the pain mixed with pleasure and spurred me on.

My release came quicker this time but right as I exploded within him Edward grasped his own hardness and pumped it quickly until he too was cumming hard. His inner walls clamped down around me and milked me of the last of my orgasm.

I pulled out and collapsed on top of him, exhausted from the force of both orgasms. Edward silently stroked my fur and I moved till I was curled around him, where I lay until I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This story is written for and dedicated to EdwardsFan5555 for requesting it, I hope it lived up to your expectations.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up still curled around the delicious vampire, purring contentedly as he stroked my fur. I yawned a large wolfish yawn and stretched.

"Morning," Edward greeted me and I smiled sheepishly at him, thinking back on what we did yesterday.

The vampire hummed in agreement. "That was rather fun wasn't it?" He smiled playfully. "I didn't think I would like it but you certainly proved me wrong there."

I leaned over to nuzzle his neck and shoulder before phasing back and leaning over him. "I can make you like a lot of things," I insisted, nuzzling his neck with my now human-like nose.

Edward moaned in pleasure but my eyes were caught on the large bite marks stretching from his shoulder and neck to down his chest. I began trailing the marks with my fingers.

"Ignore that," Edward instructed me, running his thigh between mine. "I don't care about it."

"I do," I insisted, growling slightly to stress my dominance. "I care that I have marked you. As long as you are fully clothed no one will see them but if anyone undresses you they will see that I made you mine." I grabbed his head and pulled him into a rough kiss to which he eagerly submitted. "Mine," I growled, devouring his lips and neck.

Edward said nothing.

"Mine," I insisted again.

"Yours," Edward finally agreed. "For now."

My body did not burn today, the heat within was more warm than blazing and uncontrollable like before, but it was there all the same. I did not waste time as I parted his legs, lined myself up with his hole, and pushed inside. The vampire devoured my lips as I fucked him, he wrapped his legs around my waist and scratched at my back. His lips tasted sweeter than sugar and his blissful cold eased the now minor burn inside me. He moved onto my neck and I moaned as he kissed, sucked and licked everything within reach. My eyes widened in shock as his teeth pierced my neck and I jumped away from him immediately.

I brought my hand up to my neck where the fast healing wound stung. "You marked me," I accused the vampire in shock and anger.

"Oh please," the vampire brushed it off. "Your bites are bigger, you marked almost my entire right side, one little nip wont hurt you." He insisted, sitting up to watch me, his legs still parted and his erection on display.

I growled at my temporary lover as the rage consumed me. _I_ was the dominant animal here, and I would not have him disrespecting me or my authority.

I pounced at the disrespectful vampire and saw the worried yet excited look in his eye as I pulled him into position. I placed him on his knees and held his arms behind his back, immediately reinserting myself into him and showing him no mercy.

Edward was screaming and moaning, writhing beneath me while I worked him over. "Submit to me!" I growled at him, increasing my thrusts.

Besides his sounds of pleasure and pain he was silent so I ordered again. "Submit to me!" Finally Edward relaxed his body so only I was holding him up. He leant his head forward and to the side, baring his neck to me in a sign of submission. I moved my head to his neck and manipulated the flesh with my lips, tongue, and teeth, causing Edward to moan in pleasure before cumming violently. His orgasm triggered my own and I spilled my seed inside of him with a pleasured grunt.

I pulled out and collapsed my weight on top of him as we both fell to the ground. Edward rolled over to wrap his arms around me and pull me close. "You really do like to be in control don't you Puppy?" He asked me cheerfully sated. I growled and Edward corrected himself. "Big manly wolf man, better?"

"Better," I agreed, moving in to nuzzle his neck. "This is the last day I'll be in heat so we better enjoy it, I'll be fine by tonight." I informed the vampire, taking in his sweet scent and absorbing his relieving cold.

"That still leaves plenty of time to enjoy ourselves," Edward informed me, running his hands along my body. "Do you think if I mark you again you'll be mad enough to phase this time?" He asked me cheekily.

I lifted myself up to look at him cautionary. "I wouldn't risk it if I were you," I warned the vampire. "But if you like fur, I can oblige." I teased, returning his advances with my own wandering hands.

"Well we have time to find out what you can do with both bodies," Edward insisted, kissing me passionately.

I sprung into action, climbing between his legs to restart our activities.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This didn't turn out quite how I planned it but I hope it's okay.**_

_**petereed**__** - It won't be long but it certainly will be continued.**_

_**yurarachan**__** - I never leave a story uncompleted, although this one is very short.**_

_**Arial Wolf**__** - Exactly, I didn't want to go to much into Leah's opinion as she doesn't even appear in the story but I wanted more than just a male opinion on being in heat, I think I did well with incorporating that.**_

_** shayle . est - As you wish. Sorry but if I don't put spaces in your name I can't post it.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

This was certainly not what I had expected to happen when I found Jacob playing in the stream. I couldn't help but tease him, I hadn't known he was in heat and I had not expected things to go the way they did, and yet I can't bring myself to regret it. I had never been with a man before, especially not a werewolf, but it was by far the most amazing thing I had ever experienced, mind you, that may just be because I have never been with _anyone_ before but either way, I loved it.

The sun had set and Jacob had slowly lost that driving force that kept him going, although that did not mean he had lost his touch, we continued until we were certain his heat cycle was over. For the last short while we had been laying together, enjoying the mix of our opposing body temperatures.

"You know the worst part?" Jacob asked me, slightly annoyed but still rather content.

I could guess but I felt he wanted to tell me. "What is the worst part?" I asked the young werewolf.

"I have to go through this all over again in another four months." Jacob grumbled, burrowing into my chest.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought. "I'll see you again in four months," I promised and Jacob looked up to me with and excited grin.

"I look forward to it." Jacob agreed and we were both grinning even after we had gone our separate ways. This has certainly been an experience I will never forget.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Short but I thought it made a sweet ending.**_

_**yurarachan**__** - Probably not what you meant but I hope you like it all the same.**_

_**heriyandi kurosaki**__** - Sorry but not only is this a **_**very_ short story, but I am not fond of Em-preg._**

**_Shy and lonely_****_ - I agree, that would be hilarious._**

**_Arial Wolf_****_ - I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that but I'm glad you like the story._**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
